


Time Enough

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 232: SONG PROMPT:THE CHILLS, A connection, Midnight.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Time Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 232: SONG PROMPT: [THE CHILLS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzrpD80952o), A connection, Midnight.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Time Enough

~

“Oi!” said Ron. “Quit that! We brought you to this club to cheer you up, mate.” 

Harry, staring into his goblet, looked up. “Huh?” 

“You’re moping,” said Hermione. “And we’re worried.” 

“I’m…” Harry sighed. “I suppose I am moping a bit. But do you blame me? I thought I’d found the one, you know? _My_ person. They say everyone has a person and Severus was—” Shaking his head, Harry drained his drink. “I can’t discuss this anymore. Is it midnight yet?” 

Hermione checked her watch. “No. Why?” 

“Because I promised I’d stay out until then.” Harry scowled at Ron. “Not sure why.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Nor am I.” 

Ron coughed. “I’ve my reasons.” 

“Whatever,” said Harry, signalling the club-elf for another drink. “Maybe if I get drunk enough, I’ll forget him.” 

“Unlikely,” muttered Ron. 

After shooting a glare at Ron, Hermione placed a hand on Harry’s arm. “I’m so sorry, Harry. Now I wish I hadn’t encouraged you to ask him out. It’s just…it’s so obvious there’s a connection between you! How he could break up with you is beyond—”

“He said I needed more experience,” muttered Harry, watching his mug refill with ale. “I guess I must have been terrible in bed—”

Hermione turned bright red and cast a pleading look at Ron, who coughed. “I’m sure your, erm, bed skills are more than adequate, Harry,” she said.

“Then why did Severus break up with me?” 

“Because he’s stupid,” said Ron. When both Harry and Hermione stared at him, he shrugged. “What? I know he a brilliant scholar, but in relationships—Not so much. It was obvious he adores you. I’m betting someone made him feel guilty about being with you for some idiotic reason, and now he wishes he could apologise and get you back.” 

“That’s quite specific, Ronald,” said Hermione, eyes narrowed. 

As Harry tipped his cup back, Ron winked. “Just an observation,” he said, tone bland. “I _am_ an Auror, after all. We’re skilled in understanding people’s motivations.” 

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Harry, ditching his cup, grabbed her arm. “Do you hear that?” 

“What?”

“That song!” Harry whispered. “I’ve always loved it! It reminds me of Severus.” 

“I’m sure every song reminds you of him just now,” said Hermione. 

“Listen to the words!” cried Harry. “‘Your tongue is sharp, but I miss the taste of it’. That’s totally him!” 

“That does sound like Snape,” agreed Ron. 

“Enough,” snapped Hermione. “We’re supposed to be cheering you up, Harry, not reminding you of the past.” 

Harry smiled wanly at her. “Thanks. How about we all get drunk and forget our problems?”

“Or maybe,” said Ron, “we can listen to the band.” He smiled faintly when they both stared at him. “What? I hear they’re brilliant. That’s why I suggested we come here.” 

Tossing back his ale, Harry stood, swaying alarmingly. “Fine,” he said, waving an arm and almost hitting a passer-by. “By all means, let’s listen to the band. Hell, maybe the lead singer’s cute.” 

“That’s the spirit,” said Hermione, taking Harry’s right arm. “There are plenty of Grindylows in the lake.” 

Ron took Harry’s other arm, and they led him towards the club’s makeshift stage where the band were singing. As they got nearer, Harry squinted. “Bloody hell, I think I’m cracking up. Does that man by the stage look like Severus?” 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “It’s not just you!” 

They stopped, eyeing Ron, who winked. “You know, that could actually be Snape.” 

“Ron!” Hermione squeaked. “You _knew_? Is that why you made us come here?” 

Ron just smirked. 

“Wait, you planned this?” Harry asked, sounding lost. 

“Ronald!” Hermione shook her head.

Harry, staring at Severus, began trembling. “I can’t. I—” Wrenching his arm from Ron’s grasp, he said, “I thought you were my friend. Why would you do this to me?” 

Ron sighed. “Because you two need to talk. And because—”

“Because I requested Mr Weasley’s assistance.” 

At Severus’ voice, Harry closed his eyes, Hermione inhaled sharply, and Ron cleared his throat. “Let’s leave them to sort this out, Hermione.” 

“Are you mad? I’m—” Harry touched her arm, and she went silent. 

“It’s all right,” he said softly, raising his eyes until they locked with Severus’. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Harry! You shouldn’t—”

“Ms Granger, I pledge no harm shall come to him,” said Severus, his voice low, sincere. 

“Other than the harm you’ve already caused?” Hermione growled, arms akimbo. 

Severus winced, his expression pained. “Touché. Other than that, yes.” 

Hermione scowled. “Fine. I’ll be watching from across the room, and if you so much as twitch wrong, I’ll hex you into next week!” And, with a final glare for Ron, she turned on her heel, stomping away. 

Ron grimaced. “Right. Time to see if I can grovel my way back into her good graces.” 

“Good luck,” said Severus, not looking away from Harry. “And thank you for your assistance.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Ron sighed. “Although _I_ may need assistance soon—”

Once they were alone, Severus reached out to touch Harry, but Harry flinched. “Don’t,” he said tightly. “Please just say what you have to say so I can leave.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Severus, hands clasped in front of him. “Please forgive me. I was foolish to say what I did that night, to send you away. Of course I don’t want you to find someone younger, that’s the last thing I wish. Lucius—”

“Of course.” Harry huffed. “He probably told you I was too young for you or some such rot. Honestly—” 

“No.” Severus sighed. “He mentioned how upset he’d be if Draco ended up with someone my age, and it occurred to _me_ just how inappropriate I am for you. You could be my son!” 

Harry snorted. “But I’m not.” He raised an eyebrow. “Unless your relationship with my mother was more than you’ve told me—?”

Severus shuddered. “No.” 

Harry shook his head. “Then what the fuck, Severus? We had a good thing. Why ruin it over something stupid like our ages? You think anyone will care when I’m fifty and you’re seventy? Or when I’m a hundred and you’re a hundred and twenty?” 

“Probably not. All I can say is, I wasn’t thinking clearly. And as for why…It’s what I do, Harry,” Severus said, tone bitter. “All my life, I’ve ruined everything good that’s ever happened to me, so why not this? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you make life worth caring about, but I’m suspicious of happiness, of joy, and since you brought both into my life, I…Oof.” 

Harry, his arms around Severus’ neck, was kissing him, and Severus gathered him close, kissing him back. All around them, people began whistling and clapping. When they finally drew apart, the band leader, who’d stopped singing, said, “Glad you requested that song, then, sir?” 

Severus, his arms still around Harry, smiled tightly at the man. “Indeed.” 

Harry blinked. “You requested that song for me?” 

“For us,” said Severus, leading Harry away from the stage. His expression softened. “I knew how much you liked that song, and once Mr Weasley made me realise what an idiot I’ve been—”

“Wait, _Ron_ did that? How?” 

“Oh yes. He barged into my home a few days ago and shouted at me for a good five minutes.” 

Harry laughed softly. “And you didn’t hex him?” 

“Hex an Auror?” Severus snorted. “You think I’ve some sort of longing to go to Azkaban? No I didn’t hex him, I listened, and when he said how upset you were and that it was all my fault—”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “So basically you pity me?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Why would I pity you? You’re gorgeous and could have anyone. Why you want me I’ll never know, but I refuse to fight it anymore.” Severus smirked. “You’re a man, an adult, you can make rational decisions, and you know your mind.” 

Harry nodded. “I am and I do. I also know my heart.” 

Heat flamed in Severus’ eyes. “Does this mean you accept me back into your life despite my mistake?” 

“Yes.” Harry smiled, cupping Severus’ cheek with his palm. “You’re welcome into my life, into my home, into bed, into my body—”

“Thank fuck,” Severus whispered, capturing Harry’s mouth once more. 

Someone clearing their throat made them separate. “This may not be the best place for this,” said Hermione. 

Harry grinned at her. “You’re right, it probably isn’t.” And wrapping his arms around Severus, he Apparated him away.

“So,” said Ron. “I did well, right?”

“We’ll see how it goes.” Hermione huffed. “You’re still not off the hook.” And with that, she marched towards the door.

Shaking his head, Ron followed her out of the club. “Of course, I’m not,” he sighed. 

~


End file.
